1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication and/or entertainment system that is designed and configured to be utilized with any conventional head protective device. Rendering a device that will provide an adequate and efficient means of communicating or entertaining. The present invention utilizes a wireless method for successful communication or entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling and motorcycling is quickly becoming a favorite past time for more and more people. With these favorite hobbies on the rise, it is not surprising that head injuries are inherently increasing as well. To reduce the chance of head trauma, head protective devices or helmets can be used. Unfortunately, many individuals for whatever reason do not utilize helmets.
Manufactures have seen the dilemma and thus have tried to alter and change the helmet so as to provide for a more appealing product. Enhancing the product will hopefully encourage users to utilize the helmet and thus, reducing the possibility of head injuries should an accident occur.
Methods of enhancing helmets include providing a radio system therein. Many of these types of helmets incorporating radio systems do not provide a wireless method for activating and deactivating the system. The need to activate and deactivate such systems manually can be distracting, thereby providing for a device that can be dangerously distracting to riders of motorcycles and other users of the systems.
As evidenced, various helmet devices are well known to the prior art. Numerous devices are out on the market in a variety of forms and configurations so as to provide the consumer various options for adapting a helmet to suit their particular needs.
However, the current helmet devices on the market are limited in their scope and use. Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for device that can be retrofitted into an existing helmet, that will provide for an entertainment system and that will also allow the user to communicate with others. Such an apparatus should be versatile, compact in size, light in weight and simple in construction so as to provide a device, which is successful, and can easily be used by any individual regardless of age, physical ability or dexterity.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.